1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a head light or a fog light for motorcycles and automobiles, particularly to one installed therein with LEDs that can directly emit light to an optically reflecting surface through a certain angle provided between the LEDs and a heat-dissipating member. The light of the LEDs are reflected by the optically reflecting surface and simultaneously cast out through a transparent front lampshade. By so designing, light produced by the LEDs can be utilized to a maximum extent and lighting effect of the LEDs can be enhanced.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional LED car lamp, as disclosed in a Taiwan patent NO. 096138244, titled “LED LAMP”, includes a lamp housing provided therein with a first and a second reflecting member that are unsymmetrical and respectively disposed with a reflecting surface with specified curvature. A lighting unit is positioned in an accommodating space, consisting of a first and a second LED, which carry out lighting independently. Light of the first and light of the second LED are respectively emitted to the reflecting surface of the first and the second reflecting member, which reflect the light of the first and second LED, forming two lighting ranges with light beam of two different angles. However, the conventional LEDs are respectively installed at two sides of a heat-dissipating device and positioned in the same direction of the heat-dissipating device and thus, light produced by the LEDs cannot match with the reflecting angles of the first and the second reflecting surface and fails to reflect light with maximum efficiency. After all, the intensity of lighting produced by the LEDs will gradually become attenuated from a right center to both sides of the LEDs but, when light with the strongest lighting intensity produced by the LEDs is unable to fully contact with the first and the second reflecting surface, the amount of light reflected by the first and the second reflecting surface will be reduced, thus disabling the LEDs to produce a marked effect of lighting with high efficiency.
Another conventional LED car lamp disclosed in a Taiwan patent No. 098215839, titled “STRUCTURE OF A CAR LAMP”, has the interior of a reflecting lamp base provided with a vertical and a horizontal optically curved surface and have a lampshade covered on the reflecting lamp base. A basic plate is received in a hollowed hole at the bottom of the reflecting lamp base and installed thereon with a single high-power LED and a heat-conducting silica gel pad having a heat-conducting block fixed at a lower side for transmitting and dissipating heat energy produced by the high-power LED. The drawback of this conventional device is that the light of the LED received by the optically curved surfaces in the reflecting lamp base is at two sides where intensity of lighting is the weakest and as a result, the light produced by the LED can only be used with minimum efficiency and the car lamps cannot give out high-power light.